The invention relates to an electrical insulating support adapted for insertion within an electrical winding to secure a sensing element therein. The support has generally been formed by folding of an insulating sheet upon itself to form an enclosure which receives and secures a sensing element and which is adapted to be handily located within the end coils of an electric motor. One type of receptacle that has been provided to hold a sensing element is that described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,297 which is assigned to a common assignee with the invention here described.